


There's a Lion in My Bed and a Lion in My Heart

by AlitheCambre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was tired. All she wanted was to sleep. By the time she got to her room, she was absolutely naked, save for the leftover dirt from her most recent mission. </p>
<p>“Whoa, not that I’m complaining, but I really didn’t expect this…”</p>
<p>Lucy spun around, hand instinctively going to her hip where she kept her keys but hit bare flesh instead. There, in the doorway to her room, stood Loke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Lion in My Bed and a Lion in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm rather new to Fairy Tail but I really love this pairing. I hope you guys like this as much as I do! Leave a kudos and a review if you do!

Lucy was tired. All she wanted was to sleep. Erza was out of commission, she and Freed were expecting a baby. No one saw that one coming, that’s for sure. But the bisexual mage apparently managed to do what no one else had- break through Erza’s armor and love her for what he found inside. In Erza’s current state, she had decided (reluctantly) to forgo any missions that arose. That meant everyone on Team Natsu had to do without her. But it also meant that it was up to Lucy to keep Gray and Natsu from killing each other.

“Ugh,” she groaned, flopping into the nearest chair. “Kami, why meeee?” she breathed heavily from the exertion of the day for a few moments before hissing in pain as her abdomen protested heaving herself up. Every muscle in her body seemed sore. “A bath,” she decided aloud, heaving herself off the chair, stripping as she went. “A bath sounds perfect.”

By the time she got to her room, she was absolutely naked, save for the leftover dirt from her most recent mission. She hung her whip on her wall, tossed her clothes into her laundry basket, and dropped her celestial keys on the bedside table next to the door that lead to her bathroom. That was when she heard it.

“Whoa, not that I’m complaining, but I really didn’t expect this…”

Lucy spun around, hand instinctively going to her hip where she kept her keys but hit bare flesh instead. There, in the doorway to her room, stood Loke. The Zodiac Lion spirit had one hand over his eyes, for which Lucy was immeasurably grateful. “Loke,” she sighed, relaxing. She was too tired to be upset. “What are you doing here?”

“I came because Virgo said you were a little worse for wear when she left you. She said you went up against another Celestial Wizard…?”

Lucy sighed., placing an arm on top of the bandage on her stomach “Well, thanks for the concern, but right now, all I want is a bath. Well, a shower to wash the dirt off, and then a bath.”

“Are you sure, princess? That would you have is pretty bad- do you want help cleaning yourself up so you don’t aggravate it?”

Lucy paused. Any other day, she probably would have smacked him and called him a pervert. But his voice was filled with honest concern and a little… whas that fear?

No. Of course not, that would be ridiculous. She sighed. “Fine. But no funny business.” Her lips quirked up when his hand fell away from his eyes and he stared at her in shock. “What? ‘Real men admit when they need help’.,” she laughed weakly, quoting Elfman.

“Damn, he really did do a number on you,” he sounded pained. Hesitantly, he took a step forward. Lucy didn’t protest, holding his gaze. He reached out carefully with one hand and found the edge of the bandage. “Let me see?”

“Sure,” she shrugged with one shoulder. “It needs to be cleaned and changed anyways..”

Even though she was naked, Lucy felt no self-consciousness as he carefully stepped closer and unwound the wrap. Loke seemed to radiate heat and he was so close that she could feel it. It was like whenever he used his light magic an the warm glow engulfed her, giving her tingles all over. She sighed as his warmth permeated through her. It was nice.

His fingers were gentle, and she barely felt them as he took the bandage away. The last bit of it pulled at the scab of her wound a little and she hissed in unison with him as he saw the damage. “Lucy,” a cool finger followed the line of the scab, the touch lighter than the brush of butterfly wings. Lucy sighed, her flowery breath flowing in the air between them.

Loke took another step forwards, backing her into the bathroom. He shed his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning his cuffs and pushing his sleeves up. Lucy backed up obediently, content to let him take care of her. She leaned against the cool tile wall as he reached around her and turned the shower on, testing the water with his hand until it was the satisfactory temperature. He pulled his arm away and gestured for her to stand under the spray..

Lucy complied easily, moaning at the warm spray. She heard the pop of her shampoo and turned her back to the Lion. A moment later his fingers found her newly drenched hair, working the chamomile scented soap into a lather. Lucy moaned, too tired to restrain the sounds coming out of her mouth as he gently scrubbed the dirt from her hair and rinsed it away. He then started on her body, gently mapping out every inch of her with lathered soap. He tweaked each nipple once, making her gasp, but move on quickly. She turned after all the suds were washed away, her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion and arousal.

Loke met her gaze with his own, his eyes darkened with want. “Loke,” she breathed. The steam from the shower had made his clothes damp. “Run the bath and take off your clothes. I want you to join me while I soak.”

Loke swallowed harshly and exhaled in a short burst before nodding. He leaned over and pushed the plug for the bath in and pulled the lever that switched the water flow from the showerhead to the bath faucet. He then undid his belt and pants, pushing them and his boxers off in one go. His shirt was still fully buttoned, but before he got a chance to undo any of them, Lucy took over. She leaned closer and undid the button at the top of his shirt, her nimble fingers making their way down with grace, popping button after button free and pushing his shirt open as she went, her nails scraping lightly over his pectorals and abs. Loke shivered as his eyes drifted shut.

But they didn’t stay closed for long. A hot, wet sensation was felt just below his collarbone followed by the sharp impact of teeth nipping his skin. His eyes shot open to see Lucy grinning up at him playfully. Loke’s half-erect cock shot to full hardness, the rush of blood almost making him dizzy. He growled down at her and pushed her back into the tub, stepping over the side and joining her. He was careful to to aggravate her wound as he pressed himself against her, bare skin touching bare skin from knee to shoulder. He buried his nose in her hair and she took the opportunity to suck on the place where his neck met his collarbone, biting fiercely.

Loke’s growl grew louder, reverberating through the tiled room. Lucy giggled and sucked harder. Loke punched the wall next to her head and pushed back, looking into her eyes. She reached up and pulled his glasses away, tossing them lightly onto the carpet outside the tub.

“Lucy… are you sure?” he asked, needing to be certain.

Lucy looked up at him with clear eyes. “I’m positive.”

Loke groaned and dove in, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Lucy gasped into his mouth, frozen for only a moment before she kissed back with as much emotion as she could muster. Loke pulled back and they were both panting. He pulled back a little more and carefully lifted her, shutting off the bathwater and settling down with Lucy in his lap, the water surrounding them. Lucy sighe and lay on his chest, her hands tracing up and down his sides. Her touch sent tingles through him and he purred.

Lucy smiled at the vibrations and relaxed even more. They soaked like that for a long time, almost an hour. Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness and Loke pet her hair. Finally, the water grew cold and Loke stood, kicking the plug out so the water would drain and carried Lucy to her bed. He grabbed the fluffiest towels he could find and gently dried her and them himself. Lucy woke up some more and he helped her sit so he could rebind the wound on her stomach. His knuckles brushed the sensitive underside of her breast as he tied the bandage and Lucy moaned.

“Please,” she sighed, opening her eyes and locking them with Loke’s. “Touch me,” she breathed.

Loke was only too happy to comply. He leaned in and snagged a nipple in his hot mouth, taking the other in his hand and rolling it until it peaked with arousal. The swiftness of his movements caused Lucy to cry out with shock, but the wound melded into a moan of pure pleasure as Loke swirled his tongue around the dusky nipple and showered her with his touch. He gently leaned her back until she was laying flat on her bed, damp hair flowing around her head like a halo. Loke used one knee to part her legs and settled between them, his resurrected arousal pressing against her hip. Lucy moaned and pulled him closer to her, yanking his head up with a fistful of his mane and crashing her mouth to his.

Loke growled at her roughness, sucking on her tongue as he ground into her. She moaned and ground back, her wetness coating his thigh. One of her hands left his hair and traveled lower, blunt nails scratching the mark in between his shoulderblades- he tattoo that branded him as a member of Fairy Tail. Electric shocks of pleasure bolte through him, and he ripped his head back to roar. Lucy didn’t let up, nails digging in deeper as she laned up to attack his neck with her teeth.

“Lucy!” he roared out. Lucy giggled and released him, placing both hands back into his silky mane and stroking it lovingly. Loke panted with the effort of keeping himself from crushing her and aggravating her wound. His pupils were blown wide with lust and they met Lucy’s own aroused gaze. The air was thick with the tension that flowed between them.

“Loke,” Lucy purred. “Take me.”

Loke rumbled in approval and bent down to kiss her once more- softer, sweeter. She smiled into it. “I love you,” he told her.

“I know. I trust you,” he remembered the first time he heard her say those words, back when they were fighting the Thunder Guild. “I love you too.”

Her words filled him and he felt like he could take on a thousand armies. Any fatigue he may have been feeling from being in the human world for so long was obliterated. He kissing her again as his left hand traveled down to cup her sex. GShe gasped at the touch. He slipped a finger into her folds and purred at the wetness he found there. He circled around her opening, spreading the wetness and checking to see if she needed prep first. To his delight, her vagina was expanded with intense arousal. He was bag, and had been worried about hurting her during her first time, but she seemed to be made for him.

Carefully, he lined himself up, still kissing her with all the love he had. Gently, he pushed in. Lucy pulled back from their kiss, gasping and panting. She squirmed beneath him, spreading her legs wider and bending her knees so she could lock her ankles on the small of his back. He pushed in, a centimeter at a time, eyes locked with hers. He met he hymen and paused.

“Do it,” Lucy ordered. “Please!”

A smooth thrust pushed through and caused Lucy to tense with pain. She didn’t cry out, but she did stop breathing with the pain. Loke stroked every bit of her skin that he could reach, soothing her tense body as he peppered loving kisses all over her face and neck. He bottomed out inside her and sat still, waiting on her.

It was torture. Her channel was so hot and tight. It practically gushed fluid as he slid inside it, and he could feel her nectar running down his balls as he allowed her to adjust. She clenched spasmodically around him and he grit his teeth so he wouldn’t cum before they even started.

“Loke,” she panted, still gazing into his eyes. “Move.”

He pulled out slowly, groaning at the loss of heat, before pressing back in. Lucy threw her head back and moaned, biting her lip at the mix of pain and absolute completion she could feel. He filled her perfectly, hitting every tender spot inside her with ease.. He continued thrusting slowly for another minute, but she soon grew impatient. She tightened her legs around him, forcing him to thrust faster. He panted and sped up obediently, shifting his angle until she was crying out with every thrust.

Sweat dripped down her thighs and off his chest. Neither cared. Lucy’s hand found it’s way back into his hair and she yanked him into another kiss, using the other to scratch the Fairy Tail tattoo that had been discovered as an erogenous zone. Loke growled and purred and shifted until his weight was on one forearm, his newly freed hand trailing down to circle and pinch her clit.

And then Lucy was coming, but it was nothing like Loke had experienced ever before.

“LEO!” she yelled his true name as she gushed- a water fountain of nectar flowing out of her in sharp bursts, drenching his thighs and stomach. He stopped thrusting in his awe and watched as she shuddered through her orgasm. So enraptured was he that his own release took him by surprise. His balls tightened and it ripped through him, tearing a roar out of his throat.

They both stayed like that, panting as his cock twitched, the last of his cum spraying inside her. But Loke wasn’t done yet. He placed a sweet kiss on her swollen lips and crawled down her body, placing little kitten licks in his wake. He finally found her center, his and her juices mingled and still dripping out of her. He purred as he cleaned her up, licking her clean. She gasped as he rough cat-like tongue passed over her sensitive clit.

“Loke,” she sighed and moaned so beautifully for him that his cock, still spent from the best orgasm of his life, made a valiant effort to twitch back into full hardness. The mixture of them on his tongue caused the beast inside him to growl in triumph. Soon, she was all clean and re-lubricating herself, ready for another orgasm. He was only too happy to give it to her.

Carefully, he inserted two fingers inside her and latched his mouth on her clit. She squirmed and arched, but he used his free hand to pin her hips to the bed, mindful of her wound. He crooked his fingers and pressed on her seet spot an sucked, rolling his tongue around in circles over her clit. It wasn’t long until she was gushing again.

“LEO!” her oversensitive body twitched like a fish out of water as Loke lapped up as much of the precious fluid as he could, enjoying how she gushed. He licked her through it before she tugged his head back up to her.He flopped down, half-on top of her, careful of her wound.

“You’re a gusher,” he told her smugly. She instantly blushed.

“I know… I discovered it once… does it bother you?”

“Bother me?” she had turned her face away and he used a crooked finger to turn it back. “Lucy, I fucking love it. I love you. You know that gushers are like fucking unicorns, right? You’re amazing.” She nodded, still blushing faintly. “Come ‘ere,” he laid back and pulled her gently into his side. “Let’s get some rest You need it.”

She giggled. “And who’s fault is that?”

“You were tired before we made love,”

“Yeah, but you really wore me out. I love you, my Lion.”

“And I love you, my Leonita.”

 

 


End file.
